


Detroit: Becoming Heroes

by tsubisho



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (this more so follows the DBH storyline p closely), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Androids, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deku is Connor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Humor, Strangers to Lovers, but here i tweak it, dont let the title fool you, hank & connor are father and son, its a metaphor, momojirou robot lesbians, so my otp can rise, theres no real heroes, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubisho/pseuds/tsubisho
Summary: Deku is an android, sent out for various missions. He's always successful, in defeating the deviants with errors in their code. That is, until he's paired up with a rather cold Lieutenant.Lieutenant Todoroki.In spite of their differences and the hatred Todoroki feels for Deku, he hopes they'll be able to learn to get along.To succeed in their mission.-"Please, please, you've gotta save my little girl--!" Inko does a double take, noticing his jacket, and the blue ring on the side of his temple. Her expression drops, and she steps away, voice low and meddled with shakes. "W-wait... you're... you're sending an android--?"The guard is quick to grab her back again, telling her that they need to go, but she huffs out an empty laugh, Guard re-restraining her with a tight hold. "Y-you can't--you can't do that--You wh--!" As she gets dragged away, her hand points accusingly to Deku, gaze scornful."Why aren't you sending a real person?!"
Relationships: Iida Tenya/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	1. Deku: The Android Sent By Cyberlife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhys_in_pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhys_in_pieces/gifts).



> this work is gifted to starryAverage, just because she's an amazing friend. i really don't know what i'd do without her. go read some of her stories!! i love them so much, and she's really so inspiring!!! even if she doesn't know it.

The elevator slowly makes its way up, and with each beep announcing a higher floor, comes the _clink_ of a quarter.

Deku stands, rolling the coin over his fingers, catching it, flipping it, anything to keep up his time as he waits. The elevator reaches level 70, and only then does Deku pocket his coin, adjusting his wayward tie. The luminescent blue light circles on the side of his forehead before the doors finally open.

_"Negotiator on site, repeat, negotiator on site."_

The guard in heavy black wear reads over his speaker, moving away from the elevator doors. The gun in his hand appears to be heavy, laced with black, and the atmosphere is almost tense, rigid. Deku steps out of the elevator, beginning his job as he observes the things around him.

While a woman cries for her daughter in the background, he scans over a picture frame, analyzing each face for any clues.

It belongs to the Midoriya family. Hisashi, Inko, and Izumi.

Deku sighs to himself, runs a hand through his hair then sets the frame back down. As he walks, still in the dimly lit corridor he notices a Dwarf Gourami-- _Trichogaster Lalius, Originating from Ganges Delta, India--_ flapping and squirming around on the ground. Without a seconds hesitation, he goes about picking it up and planting it back into the glass aquarium that's one of the sources of light, watching it with a small smile as it goes back to swimming.

 _One positive thing about today,_ he mentally notes.

As he moves to round the corner, he finally sees the woman who'd been crying in those other moments, she's being escorted by the guard, though crying and pleading as tears stain her pale white cheeks. Deku mindlessly connects this woman to be Inko from the photo frame, as she grips onto his shoulders, clenching at his Cyberlife jacket and begs.

"Please, _please,_ you've _gotta_ save my little girl--!" Inko does a double take, noticing his jacket, and the blue ring on the side of his temple. Her expression drops, and she steps away, voice low and meddled with shakes. "W-wait... you're... you're sending an _android--?"_ The guard is quick to grab her back again, telling her that they need to go, but she huffs out an empty laugh, Guard re-restraining her with a tight hold. "Y-you can't-- _you can't_ do _that--_ You wh--!" As she gets dragged away, her hand points accusingly to Deku, gaze scornful. _"Why aren't you sending a real person?! **"**_

Deku decides not to listen to much more, walking away, but the woman still yells in the background. _**"D**_ _ **on't let that** thing **near her!**_ _ **"**_

Words mesh together, most holding question to why Deku was even there.

 _Obviously,_ he thought _, he was here for the negotiation._

Past a few more of the police forces, he could hear a yelling coming from another room as he entered. _Everyone was particularly loud today._ "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! My men are ready to step the fuck in! Just give the order!"

Deku stands, waiting for the attention of the captain as he continues to curse above his breath. When he finally realizes he's not going to get it, he walks up, introducing himself. "Captain Bakugō," the man keeps staring at the blue computer screen. "My name is Deku. I'm the android, sent by Cyberlife...?"

Bakugō lets out a gruff breath in what Deku perceives as annoyance, _still_ ignoring him in favor of appearing to be talking to the man operating the laptop. "It's firing at everything that moves, it already shot down two of my men...we could easily fucking get it, of course. But they're on the edge of the balcony."

"If it falls,"

Bakugō looks back at Deku.

Oh.

So he _wasn't_ ignoring him, after all.

"-- _she_ falls."

Deku blinks, "Do you know if the deviant has been acting strangely before this? Any out of sort behavior?"

Bakugō again, sounds annoyed, but Deku is beginning to connect he most likely always does.

"I haven't got a goddamn _clue._ Does it even matter?"

"I need information, so I can make the best approach, Captain."

Bakugō doesn't say anything, so Deku continues. "Has it experienced any sort of emotional shock--?" The Captain moves from his desk, pacing towards Deku, brows angled downward. _"Listen here_. Saving that little girl is all that matters, so either _you_ deal with this fucking android _now,_ or _I'll_ take care of it. Got that?" Deku doesn't say a word as the captain walks away, and is quick to go back to observing, taking infinite mental notes on the things around him.

First, he notices an open case on the ground. It's a gun case. Deku kneels down, analyzing it. It's empty. The MS853 Black Hawk is missing, and the ammunition appears to have been used. Deku stands back up, reconstructing the scene. _The deviant could have taken the father's gun._

Deku goes about searching the little girls room next, otherwise the hostage. It's bright and green, walls painted with flowers and patterns and desk littered with superhero trinkets. Deku picks up a thin glass tablet first, already set on a video.

He clicks play.

The little girl with her green hair similar to Deku's own waves, smiling up at the camera.

_"This is Soga, the coolest android in the world! Say hi, Soga!"_

He waves. _"Hello!"_

The deviant's name is Soga.

_"You're my bestie! We'll always be together."_

With that, the video ends and Deku lays the tablet back on the table.

On the bed, there is a pair of headphones. Deku brings it up to his ears to still hear music going. This meant the child most likely didn't hear the gunshots.

Enough gathered, Deku leaves the bedroom and treads into the living area. The father's dead body is lying, thrown against a glass table. He'd been shot three times, in three different places. One in the liver, and the other's elsewhere. Most of the bleeding was internal. After staring for just a few moments, Deku is able to re-visualize the situation, the hologram like blue figures taking their places in his head.

As everything moves backwards, the father sits placidly, holding _something_ before being shot at and flying backwards. The force sent him crashing into the glass, which means he dropped what it was he was holding... Deku blinks out of the incomplete reconstruction, eyes glancing over to the corner in the room. _The object should be over there, if he's correct._ Walking over, Deku picks up a dropped and bloodied tablet. When he swipes it, unlocking it, he can hear the voice of a digital assistant. _Your order for an AP700 android has been registered._

The deviant was going to be replaced, then. Deku thinks that might be why he--Soga--was so upset.

As Deku moves, trying to find anything else to help him, he can hear two gunshots, one of the men from the police force shot down.

Deku ignores this--along with the loud shouts--moving to the DPD officer, lying dead on the ground. There's gunshot residue on his fingertips, and if Deku is correct, he sees the officer having had shot at the deviant at the doors to the balcony. The deviant shot back, and the hostage witnessed it all.

The gun had flown under the table.

Deku gets on his knee, and reaches for it holding it a second before tossing it right back.

_P.L. 544-7 American Androids Act - 2029_

_Androids are strictly forbidden to carry or use any type of weapon._

Back at the door, there's blue blood on the ground. Deku sticks his finger in it, grabbing some up before licking it. It's fresh, and proves the deviant's model to be PL600. It backs up his previous reconstructed scene.

With all the information he needs, and a high probability of success, Deku gets on his way to go outside. As soon as he opens the door, he's met with a scream and a gunshot to his shoulder. _Well. That's rude._ The air is cold and the dark black sky contrasts with the bright light from above them.

Soga holds Izumi in his arms, a gun in the other. _"Stay back!_ Don't come any closer, or I'll jump!" The little girl is sobbing fat tears, wailing and crying as she grips on for her life. "No! No, please! I'm begging you--!" Soga shoves the gun at the girls head, taking steady steps backwards. If he goes any further, the two of them will fall to their death.

Deku steps forward.

"Hello, Soga!" _He has to yell over the whirring sound of helicopters above them._

"How--"

"My name is Deku!"

Soga seems to grip the gun tighter, and his voice is strained. "How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things about you," Deku keeps walking, steady and slow. "I've come to help you out of this!"

Another helicopter flies overhead, wind making the furniture clatter over the roof. Deku's eyes shoot back to the deviant, and he recognizes his chances drastically dropping as he destabilizes. Deku can't let this stop him, no matter the cost, so he keeps slowly advancing. His mission now would be to gain the trust of the android, and get it to listen to him. If he's going to do that, he's going to have to be calm.

Deku attempts at an understanding approach. "I know...I know you're angry, Soga. But, you need to _trust_ me, and let me help you--"

"I don't want your help!"

Deku notes the dead human body to his left, blood splattered across the white marble.

 _"Nobody--_ can help me!"

"All I want is for all this to stop--!" Soga cries, "I...I just want all this to stop!"

Only a few feet away, Deku tries reasoning again. "I know you and Izumi were very close. You think she betrayed you but--she did nothing wrong--" Soga's voice rips through the air like a rusty chainsaw. _"She **lied** to me!_"

From here, Deku watches the LED on his temple as it flickers yellow. "I thought she _loved_ me..." The deviant lightly moves his head back and forth, shaking it, and the gun that he'd been looser with went back to being shoved at the girls head as he glared at her, gritting his teeth through his speech. "...but she's just like all the other humans." The girl whimpered, letting out a measly, "Soga, no..." Deku isn't going to let this deviant kill this girl, and he isn't going to fail his mission.

"They were going to replace you and you became upset--that's what happened, right?"

The deviant seemed to stabilize a bit more, "I thought...I thought I was part of the family."

He pulled the gun away from Izumi's head. "I thought I mattered..." For a second Deku was ready to believe things were going to be well from here, but the deviant went back to his resentment, pulling the gun to her cheek. "But I was just a _toy..._ something to throw away and trash when you're done with it!"

"Listen," Deku tries to sympathize with Soga. "I know it's not your fault..."

"...These emotions you're feeling are just errors in your software."

Soga gives a small grimace, letting down his another time.

"No...it's not my fault. I never _wanted_ this," He looks down for a moment then back into Deku's eyes. "I loved them... you know...?" Soga's eyes roll and he looks back behind him, to the street below, indecisive as he puts the gun next to the girl's ear. "But I was _nothing_ to them..." The girl has started to cry again. "...just a _slave_ to be ordered around..."

He looks up into the sky, grumbling to himself, and gesturing out of frustration with his gun in his hand. "--I can't _stand that noise anymore!"_ The deviant looks back at Deku. "Tell that helicopter to get out of here!"

Deku nods in compliance, waving up to the police operating the helicopter. They move away.

"Alright, Soga! I did what you wanted." Deku starts. "Look--there are snipers on every roof. You need to let the hostage go, or they'll have no other choice!"

The deviant starts rattling out more requests, "First! I want everyone to leave!"

"A-and I wanna car...when I'm outside the city, I'll let her go."

Deku can't help but shake his head, because there's no way they're letting a deviant go like that. "That's..." He sighs.

"That's impossible, Soga. Let the girl go, and I promise you won't be hurt."

The deviant is increasing in stability, and he lets out a low murmur. "I don't wanna die..." Deku puts out his hands, in a reassuring motion. "You aren't going to die. We're just going to talk," Deku gives the deviant a hard and true glance, nodding his head as he talks through the wind and scattering leaves. "Nothing will happen to you. You have my word."

Soga slowly nodded, putting the gun down to his side. "Okay. I-I trust you." Soga lets go of the little girl, who quickly runs away, not getting far before she stumbles onto her knees. It's then that Soga and Deku share a momentary glance, before the shot of a sniper breaks that moment in half, splitting it like an earthquake.

The first shot does away with a large chunk of the deviant's side, blue blood exposed and splattered everywhere, and he takes yet another hit, missing just by a bit and grabbing off his metallic shoulder. The last shot is the only one that hits it's target, slicing right through the deviant's jaw and puncturing the fake skin layers on his face to reveal a pure white jaw. The deviant falls down to it's knees, blinking as it looked up at Deku.

The voice was pale in comparison to before.

"You lied to me, Deku..." Soga's voice faded into a electronic distortion. _"You lied to me..."_ Pale green eyes slowly shifted downwards until they were in their dormant state, the deviant unmoving. Each second Deku looked into those eyes, the more unnerved he became. Deku didn't hear Captain Bakugō come up behind him, and he didn't try to acknowledge him when he turned around, taking his own leave.

_MISSION SUCCESSFUL._


	2. Ochako

A blue grid sits in front of her eyes, hidden behind a glass case.

_MODEL: AX400_

_BIOS 7.4 REVISION 0483_

_MEMORY RESET..._

OK.

Colors finally spread to life, and a little girl, blond hair and pink jacket stands in front of her, seeming to observe her from in front of the glass. A woman walks up to her, taking her hand and pulling her away. "C'mon, Zoe. Let's go." As the two walk away she takes notice of the people in the small store, bright and white, with other models of androids standing in their own glass cases, immobile. Signs that switch back and forth between displays of prices and bargains show on the top of the ceiling.

She's able to figure, that this is a Cyberlife store.

People keep talking and trying to get lower prices with the human salesperson--one of the only human salespersons-and in all of her observing, She almost doesn't notice the tall man who walks towards her. Almost. When the man and the cashier stand in front of her display, she can hear them talk. "It was a bit difficult getting it back in working order." The salesperson says. He's younger, it seems, with ginger hair.

He looks to the other man, who can't seem to keep eye contact with him, the cowlick on his hair and beady eyes always facing another direction like the stripes on his polo shirt. "It was _really_ messed up...What did you say happened to it again?" The salesman asks. The taller man clears his throat, and looks down at his watch then back. "A car hit it...It was..." He's shifting on his feet. "An unfortunate accident."

"Oh, I see." The salesman gives a smile as he claps his hands together. "Well! It's as good as new, you know, except we had to reset it. Which means we basically wiped its memory. Hope you don't mind." The taller man idly shakes his head, hands crossing in the front of his chest.   
  
"No. That's perfectly alright."

With a grin, the salesman nods his head. "Good. Did you give it a name?"

"My son did."

Peering at her, the salesman speaks. "AX400, register your name." The tall man stepped forward after the salesman moved away, eyes locked on hers.

"Ochako."

Ochako blinked and smiled, nodding her head.

"Ochako." She repeats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow-- this chapter is astonishingly short. sorry about that! i had enough time to write more, i know. i should have. i just hope this chapter is alright. next chapter introduces ....... toshinori! :p hopefully i get to writing the next chapter, anyway haha. i suck pff-

**Author's Note:**

> this is based heavily on the source (dbh) and i honestly feel a little bad,, but im hoping to switch it up a lot when i get to certain points in the story! i know deku may seem a little out of his character, but i plan for him to learn grow and change. :) i hope you enjoyed this! any and all kudos and comments are appreciated (^^*)


End file.
